Robos con traición
by johanex28
Summary: Hoxton acepta realizar el robo que Vlad le propone, apodado Curro Ucraniano. Pero no sospecha que lo que parecía ser un simple robo a una joyería, tornará en algo inesperado.


Otro día, otro robo.

Esta vez, debo infiltrarme y robar en una dichosa joyería. Yo, que estaba habituado a robar grandes sucursales de bancos, debía robar una joyería que pertenecía, según me había contado Vladimir, el tipo que me había contratado, a la mafia rusa, y aquí realizaban los intercambios de las joyas de gran valor. Me han pedido que robase la Tiara, una joya que esconden al fondo de la tienda. Yo no sabía cómo era, excepto que valía mucho dinero en el mercado negro, donde suelo vender por obligación toda mi "mercancía de dudosa procedencia".

Antes de nada, decidí ir a la joyería para aplanarme el terreno e investigando el lugar en persona, con el disfraz de ejecutivo que suelo llevar para estas ocasiones. Por los alrededores de la tienda suelen pasear dos guardias, aunque no suelen irse de la parte trasera de la tienda. Dentro, según lo que vi por las ventanas, había dos cajas fuertes en las oficinas de la joyería. Ambas de la susodicha marca Titán, de esas que se tardaba la vida en abrir. Milagrosamente, mientras estaba observando el local para planear el golpe, vi que había cámaras, también de la misma marca que las cajas fuertes, en el interior de los despachos. Tarde un par de horas dando vueltas por el local hasta encontrar la "sala de cámaras". Localizada en la esquina de uno de los despachos, el que estaba a cargo de las cámaras era solo un civil. Eso me haría la vida más fácil.

Recuerdo las palabras del maestro del delito: "Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando". Debía asegurarme la paga de esa semana. No me habían impedido matar a civiles, ni que robase el resto de las joyas. Me habían pedido que solo robase la Tiara. Nada más, pero no me habían dicho que no pudiese robar todas las joyas que había en los expositores de la joyería.

Al torcer la esquina según salías de la tienda, había un puesto de perritos calientes. Fui hacia allí para almorzar algo mientras pensaba en el plan para entrar dentro de la tienda. Al llegar al puesto de perritos calientes, vi que también había dos policías. Decidí hablar con ellos, a pesar del riesgo, y valió la pena. Me dijeron que siempre, todos los días sobre esa hora, se acercaban a ese puesto de perritos a tomar uno. Para que me contasen más sobre sus horarios, costumbres y cosas por el estilo, estuve hablando con ellos, mientras me comía un perrito. Me asegure de no dejar huella en ningún sitio, para evitar que me relacionasen con el atraco que iba a pertrechar en días posteriores.

Cuando ya termine de anotar las rutinas de los joyeros, guardias y policías, al mismo tiempo que calcular el dinero que me llevaría por coger todo, se había hecho de noche. Decidí volver a casa, y desarrollar un plan para evitar que saltase la alarma.

Bueno, yo llamo casa, u hogar, a una tintorería que tenemos como tapadera, donde guardamos todo el dinero. Se trata de una tintorería amplia, de puertas afuera, pero dentro tenemos un par de colchones tirados por el suelo, una cocina y un garaje con todo el equipamiento necesario para arreglar nuestros vehículos de huida. Pero, la mejor pieza de todo el mobiliario es una estatua, la cual esta ciega, con una balanza en la mano derecha. Si deposito un billete de 50$ en la balanza, se abre la puerta hacia el paraíso del delito. Un sótano completamente equipado, con cámaras, caja fuerte con toda la pasta que ganamos, campo de tiro, sala para personalizar las armas y las máscaras. Un sitio donde practicar abriendo puertas, donde abrir cajas fuertes, donde mirar contratos... En definitiva, un refugio para los ladrones.

Seguramente te estés preguntando como es que no nos han pillado. Muy fácil. Abogados, y dinero. Dos cosas indispensables en esta vida. Gracias a su ayuda, me he salvado de muchas condenas. Y además nunca me han pillado. Siempre he logrado escapar a salvo. Siempre.

Al despertarme al día siguiente, tuve una extraña sensación. Mi instinto nunca me fallaba, sabía que hoy iba a ser un día diferente, y tendría mucho que ver con el robo que estaba a punto de cometer. Tras desayunar poco, para evitar posibles dolores de estómago, decidí bajar al sótano a escoger a pertrecharme. Entre las armas, tenía que escoger dos, una principal que usaría para intimidar a los civiles, evitando bajas; y una secundaria, para evitar ser muy cantoso con las armas. De principal, para poder controlar a los civiles que hubiese en la joyería, pensé en llevar un fusil de asalto, como una AK o una CAR-4. Pero quería variar un poco de mis costumbres, así que cogí la RPK, una ametralladora ligera, algo pesada, pero útil en cuanto a asustar se refiere, y, si la cosa se torcía mucho, muy útil para limpiar. Como secundaria, dado que la principal era muy llamativa, decidí llevar una pistola, por el hecho de que era más fácil esconderla que cualquier arma, y debía de ir silenciada, para evitar atraer la atención de la gente, ya fuesen civiles o guardias. Como armadura, aunque no hiciese mucha falta dado que no quería líos con la policía, pero quería ir protegido y discreto, así que me puse un chaleco antibalas pequeño, de los que podía tapar con la chaqueta del traje. Antes de salir del cuartel de operaciones, decidí llamar a Vladimir para asegurarle de que iba a llevar a cabo el delito ese día, y que tendría su Tiara unos días más tarde. Pero no me esperaba que el que me recibiría al otro lado de la línea fuese él. Él sabía que hoy iba a suceder algo, se lo olía. No le dije dónde estaba ni que iba a hacer ese día, pero él ya sabía dónde iba a estar.

Llamé a mi amigo Chains para pedirle ayuda, en caso de que se torciese el golpe, pero me dijo que se encontraba planeando otro golpe para ese mismo día. Me repitió, como tantas otras veces, que si yo quería que me ayudase, tenía que avisarle con un par de días de antelación. Colgué y asumí que me tendría que enfrentar al golpe yo solo. Al llegar al lugar, me aseguré de que todo seguía donde lo había visto el día anterior. Tras asegurarme de que así era, me puse la máscara, estando en la parte de atrás. Maté al primer guardia, y mientras estaba contestando al busca, el otro se giró y se fue acercando hacia donde estaba, aunque de momento no se había alertado de lo que sucedía. Por cosas del azar, me dio tiempo a contestar al busca y matar al guardia justo cuando iba a dar la alarma. Mientras que contestaba al busca del segundo policía, deseaba que no pasara nadie por la parte de atrás, dado que me estropearía todo el plan A que había preparado la noche anterior.  
Por suerte, no pasó ningún civil ni otro guardia, y pude ocultar los cuerpos en el cubo de la basura que había al lado de las ventanas de la oficina donde se encontraba la mini-sala de cámaras. Aprovechando el despiste del guardia del pasillo, entré y até las manos del civil que vigilaba las cámaras. Gracias al hecho de haber reducido al civil, podría ahora moverme con mayor libertad sin tener que preocuparme por las cámaras.  
Cuando ya me había asegurado de que el civil no se movía, me encargue de que el guardia del pasillo no estorbase. Tras dejarle fuera de combate, dejándole junto a sus compañeros en el cubo de la basura, decidí poner los taladros a funcionar en las dos cajas fuertes que había en la parte de atrás. Como sabía que iban a tardar mucho rato en abrirlas, decidí ponerme a buscar los paquetes que gage suele esconder por toda la ciudad, los cuales cambiaba por accesorios para las armas si es que lograbas reunir todos los paquetes que había.

Mientras buscaba los paquetes, seguí dándole vueltas al mal presentimiento que tuve por la mañana. Sí, ya sé que sonaba extraño, pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Pensaba que éste no era un contrato normal, de los que hacía, me pagaban y no se volvía a hablar de ello más. No sabía ni lo que era, ni si llegaría a pasar. Sólo sabía que mi instinto nunca me había fallado, incluso en los peores momentos se había mantenido fiel a mí. Espero que hoy suceda la excepción que confirma la regla.

Tal vez no debería de pensar tanto como estoy haciendo, y debería de centrarme en lo que de verdad importa en estos momentos: el robo. Dado que ya habían terminado los taladros de perforar las malditas cajas fuerte, me dispuse a revisarlas para ver dónde se encontraba la Tiara, y así poder largarme de ahí cuanto antes. Mientras miraba la primera, uno de los dependientes decidió pasearse por la parte de atras, y decidió esperar un poco a ver si sucedía algo, o veía algo sospechoso. A todo esto, yo estaba pegado al marco de la puerta, escondido detrás de la puerta, esperando a ver qué hacía la dichosa dependienta. Si decidía asomar la cabeza, le esperaba unas buenas cuerdas para evitar que armase jaleo; y si no pasaba, bueno, mejor para ella. Tendría menos problemas con la policía. Cuando pensaba que no iba a moverse de la puerta, debió de pensar que no pasaba nada fuera de lo común, dado que se fue por donde había venido, dándome a mí un respiro para poder pensar mis próximos pasos. Podía, por un lado, irme de allí en cuanto encontrase la Tiara, lo cual significaría que acabaría antes, pero no me podría llevar todo el dinero en joyas que había en la parte delantera y que podría incrementar mis ingresos por este contrato. O, por el contrario, podría, una vez encontrada la Tiara, pasar a la parte delantera de la tienda, intimidar a los civiles con la ametralladora que llevaba en la espalda, empaquetar todo en las bolsas que llevaba siempre a los robos, y meterlas en la furgoneta que se encontraba enfrente de la joyería, en un callejón para evitar sospechas, lo cual significaría que mis ingresos se podrían llegar a triplicar, gracias a las joyas, pero implicaba el riesgo de que, si no intimidaba bien a los civiles que se encontraban en la parte delantera, me podría ver envuelto en un asalto policial contra mí, que me encontraba solo, con poca armadura y con solo una ametralladora como arma para poder luchar. Pero decidí confiar en mis habilidades, que eran muy buenas, y en la fobia que, por lo general, tienen los civiles a las armas y a los tipos que las llevan.

Cuando al fin me decidí a pasarme a la zona delantera de la tienda, es decir, a donde se encontraban todos los civiles y la mayoría de las joyas, me di cuenta de mi error. ¿0s acordáis de los dos policías con los que estuve hablando el día anterior, mientras planeaba el golpe?`Pues los muy hijos de su madre estaban en la entrada de la tienda, por suerte o por desgracia para mí y para los civiles. No sé por qué, pero mi instinto había acertado, alguien se había chivado de que llevaría a cabo el golpe.

\- Mierda mierda mierda mierda...- murmuré para mis adentros, mientras pensaba a la velocidad del rayo cómo podría evitarlos y, al mismo tiempo, llevarme todas las joyas que había en la parte delantera; que bien vendidas en el mercado negro podrían suponer unos ingresos extra de unos trescientos miles de dólares más la paga por el contrato.

Cuando finalmente tomé la decisión de irme de ahí para evitar que me cazaran, y así poder cobrar al menos una pequeña suma de dinero, me di cuenta de otro detalle, muy sutil pero importante a la vez. El conductor de la furgoneta en la que había venido para hacer el robo no era el habitual. Aunque muy parecido, su cara era algo más delgada de lo que solía ser, aunque por lo demás era exactamente el mismo tío. Cada vez estaba más confuso en que si alguien me había vendido, porque mi instinto y las pruebas me lo demostraban, pero no me entraba en la cabeza. Decidí salir por la ventana que había abierto, quitarme la máscara y salir andando por el descansillo que había para salir a la calle principal.

Una vez allí, me encontré con él. Sabía que, si alguien me había delatado, debía de ser él. Nadie más sabía que hoy estaría de atraco.


End file.
